KlaineNess
by mrsmuppet
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a moment before Blaine joins New Directions. Could possibly become a oneshot collection... I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Should I start a Klaine Oneshot Collection? Maybe I will. We'll see, depending on the response this one gets.

Sorry, but I can't update _Somewhere Only We Know_ this week. I know, I know. But I have tests all this week... and I just can't. Failing isn't fun! So this should hold you off for a while. I hope.

* * *

"Blaine, you look fine. Stop worrying." Kurt could always tell when Blaine was freaking out about something. He always messed with his hair and cracked his knuckles.

"It's not that, it's just... What if they don't like me? What if-" Blaine was silenced by Kurt's kiss.

"Shut up, you big dummy. They like me, they'll love you. You're kinda awesome, if you haven't noticed. It's only the New Directions. You're acting as if you've never met them before. Relax, okay?" Kurt looked deep into Blaine's hazel eyes. His nerves were almost palpable. It was adorable.

"I can't! I have this fear that I'm gonna like... I don't know..." Blaine was still freaking out, talking with his hands and smoothing down his perfectly gelled hair again.

"Yes, you do know, and you're not telling me because..." Kurt knew Blaine so well, it wasn't even fair.

"It's stupid, you're gonna think it's stupid."

"Well, I can't promise I won't think it's stupid, but I won't judge you about it," Kurt said honestly.

"Hon, your honesty is adorable but that wasn't what I needed to hear. Plus, wouldn't you thinking it was stupid be judging...?"

"It doesn't matter, Blaine. Maybe telling me about it will help. Go ahead, tell me what's wrong." At that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"Okay, but," Blaine looked around, "you cannot tell anyone that this is the one thing I'm scared of, understand?" Kurt nodded. "Okay, well... I'm seriously afraid that I'm going to burp in the middle of my song."

Kurt burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" Blaine nodded sheepishly.

"I know, it's dumb, it's never happened, and it makes sense, but I think about it all the time. I mean, you can't sing and burp at the same time. And then you mess up the song, and you may forget the words and-" Kurt silenced Blaine with another kiss.

"Listen," Kurt said, placing a hand on either side of Blaine's face. "You are not going to burp in the middle of your song. I promise. It never happens, right?" Blaine nodded. "Right. And you're perfect. So they're going to love you. Alright?" Blaine nodded. "Take a deep breath."

"Okay, okay. Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I love you. A lot. And I'm glad I have you. I don't really have anyone else, and I'm so grateful that, if I had one person in this whole world, it's you," Blaine said simply.

"Aww...," Kurt gushed. He couldn't help it. "Come here, you big doofus." Kurt pulled Blaine into a very large hug that lasted quite a while.

"So I'm a doofus now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but you're my doofus. Don't forget that. And one more thing, Blaine?"

"_Oui_?"

"I love you more."

* * *

A/N: I have that same fear. The one with the burping? Yeah. I mean, it happens to me when I sing around the house, but not when I perform ,thank god. I'd probably DIE.

Bye, y'all.

mrsmuppet


	2. Chapter 2

I have an awesome surprise coming up for you guys soon :)).

* * *

"Rachel, do you think he's gonna show up?" Kurt asked his best friend while adjusting his graduation cap in front of the mirror in his dorm room.

"Kurt, Blaine had been your boyfriend for the longest time. He loves you more than anything in this world. He would kick the whole military in the balls if it meant he could come and see you graduate from college," Rachel assured him.

"I just, I-I miss him. I miss him so much. You know?" Rachel nodded. "For a while last year after he left for the military, I didn't even know what to do with my life. I went days, and even weeks without speaking to him. He sent letters, like the hopeless romantic he is," Kurt smiled, reminiscing.

"Hey." Rachel said. Kurt wiped a tear from his eye and looked away. "Hey, Kurt. Listen to me." Kurt looked up. "Today, we are graduating. From college. I mean, look where we have come from. We come from a town the size of a space bar. We made it through high school, me being a Jewish girl with dreams somehow bigger than my head, you being an out gay teenager with amazing hair and the voice of a god. And now we're here, in New York City, the city of our dreams. And we're graduating college, together. Okay? And even if Blaine can't make it, you know, in your very soul, that he will try every possible way to come here and see you graduate. You do know that, right?"

Kurt sniffed. "Of course I do. I just-I don't know if I can take it if he's not there."

"Kurt, come here." Rachel opened her arms and Kurt welcomed her hug. "Whatever happens, you're still reaching this milestone. It doesn't matter who is or isn't here to see it happen. It's happening. Okay? And I'm proud of you, and Finn's proud of you, and your father is proud of you, and Carole is proud of you. And you should be proud of yourself." Rachel pulled back. She gripped Kurt's chin and forced him to look her in the eye. His every-color-yet-no-color-at-the-same-time eyes were stained red.

Rachel wiped a tear from Kurt's eye. She looked at him until he nodded and took a deep breath.

A knock sounded at the door. Rachel got up and opened the door for Burt, Carole and Finn.

"Congraduation!" the three exclaimed in unison. Kurt got up from his bed and enveloped them in a huge group hug.

"I love you guys!" Kurt said. His voice was thick.

"We're all very, very, very proud of you, and I can't wait to see you walk across that stage," Burt said. "Son, you have come so far, and I am so extremely proud to call you my son."

"Rachel?" Finn spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Have you told him yet?" Finn grinned like a chesire cat.

"No, I totally forgot! Oh, good, now we can tell him together," Rachel said, re-applying her lip gloss and rushing to Finn's side.

"Oh, god, you're pregnant!" Kurt looked genuinely confused. He _was _genuinely confused.

"NO! Heavens, no! Kurt, we did something very special-"

"And tiring," Finn muttered under his breath.

"Not only for you," Rachel glared at Finn, "but for both of us."

"Well, remember our high school glee club?" Finn asked.

"The New Directions! How could I forget? That glee club saved my life," Kurt mused thoughtfully. Burt sniffed.

"We hunted each and every single one of them down, and asked them to come see us graduate!" Rachel cried with jazz hands.

"Really? Oh, sweet gaga! This is the best present ever! Thank you both so much! I've barely spoken to any of them since I came to New York! Is everyone coming?" Kurt asked.

"Each and every single one of them dropped all of their plans for this weekend. They are all staying at the nearest hotel for just this weekend, just to see us," Rachel cried again with even more eccentric jazz hands. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at her watch, "Oh, my Streisand, look at the time. We have to go, now!" Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and gave Finn a kiss before they rushed out of the door. Finn, Carole and Burt trailed behind them.

* * *

"Do you see any of them?" Rachel asked Kurt as they settled in their seats. They were seated by major, so Rachel and Kurthad the luxury of sitting next to each other.

"I see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany-the Unholy Trinity. Rachel, look, they're waving at us. Wave back." Rachel turned around and her eyes focused on some point in another direction, away from where Quinn, Santana and Brittany were sitting. Her eyes widened, but she just nodded, grinned like the Grinch, and looked away.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rachel asked. Kurt pointed to the Unholy Trinity. The five of them waved at each other like idiots for a few moments before Rachel and Kurt turned around.

"What were you staring at?" Kurt asked accusingly.

"Um... my dads?" Rachel tried.

"You fail. You are a horrible liar. What were you staring at?" Kurt poked Rachel's side.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't you worry about it."

"Alright. Fine. I won't. But I will find out." With that, Rachel looked Kurt in the eye with a very serious face.

"Yes. Yes you will." Kurt's face was completely baffled, but he just nodded and told Rachel to shush, the program was starting.

Kurt could barely focus on the boring speeches made by the Dean and the Valedictorian. He was wondering what Rachel had been looking at. It could've been anything. Another glee clubber, Burt, Carole...

Blaine.

No, it wasn't Blaine. It couldn't be. Kurt attempted to find the general direction where she was looking, but he couldn't exactly remember. He shrugged, thinking it probably wasn't important, and waited for the Dean to call his name for his diploma.

"Kurt Hummel."

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for his whole life. He took deep breaths with every few steps he took. He hoped he wouldn't puke or trip on stage. It was all he could do. As he was on stage, he got the chance to quickly look through the audience. He saw Artie in his wheelchair, with some chick dressed in expensive clothing sitting on his lap. He saw the Unholy Trinity, wearing their high ponytails (in an attempt to get him to laugh, Kurt assumed.) He saw Mercedes and Sam holding hands and fighting over the armrest. He saw Mike, awkwardly forced to sit next to Tina, who wasn't speaking to him. He saw Puck, still rocking his mohawk.

And that's when he saw him.

Blaine. He was there. He was really there. He was hiding behind a column, secretly hoping Kurt wouldn't see him. At least not until after the ceremony was concluded. But Kurt saw him. His telltale curls were sticking out as Blaine peeked his head around the column.

Kurt quickly walked off the stage and back to his seat, praying the ceremony would end soon.

* * *

"Oh, my god! All of you are here!" Kurt cried to all of the New Directions after the ceremony. He didn't find Blaine; he'd gotten over it.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Kurt. We really missed you, and we're extremely proud of you," Mercedes praised Kurt as she went to hug him. Suddenly, Kurt's cap was snatched off his head. He turned around to see Blaine standing there, smiling like a goofball. Kurt's whole face exploded and he tackle-hugged Blaine. They held each other, muttering "I missed you" and "I love you" until Puck coughed in the background.

"Okay. I have a few things to say to you," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his. "One, I am so very proud of you right now, and I love you more that you will ever know, and I missed you like hell. And so... I have to ask you a small question." With that, he got on his knee and pulled a small box out of his uniform pocket.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you. You live in New York now. Do you know what that means? It means we can get married. If you'll have me? Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Oh, god yes!" Kurt cried, tackle-hugging Blaine again. "This is the best day of my life," he exclaimed, frantically wiping tears from his eyes.

"And, um, one more thing," Blaine said.

"Yeah?"

"This is new to all of you," he started. "I wanted to tell all of you at the same time, since you guys are my family. Kurt, we're going to need to buy an apartment. I'm coming home."


End file.
